Total Drama Island Crossover
by bella.brown.33886
Summary: Chris brings multiple characters from Scooby Doo, Pokemon, Digimon, Spongebob, Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends, Adventure Time and three oc Animals to compete for 100,000,000 dollars
1. Not So Happy Campers Pt 1

Total Drama Island Crossover

Episode 1 Not So Happy Campers.

"Yo, it's Chris McLean here for another season of Total Drama. This time no ordinary contestants will be competing we have brought characters from Scooby Doo, Pokemon, Digimon, Spongebob, Fosters Home For Imaginary Friends and Adventure Time also three oc house pets have been thrown into the mix. I a'm joined by several service people such as Nurse Joy and Ms. Kamiya."

Nurse Joy said in an overexcited tone "I'm so glad to be here."

Chris responded harshly "You don't know what your in for lady."

"I'll finally have my chance to cook on T.V" Ms. Kamiya said

Chris said "I wouldn't be that happy about it. anyways are contestants are up in that zeppelin from Pahkitew Island so they will be here shortly. But for now stay tuned for Total Drama Island Crossover!"

* * *

><p><strong>In The Zeppelin<strong>

Spongebob and Patrick were anxiously shaking in their seats which was clearly annoying Squidward as he was holding his hands over his ears. Spongebob asked "Are you excited to be on the show Squidward"

"I was excited until i found out you were on the show" Squidward said in a monotone voice.

Sandy elbowed Squidward "Oh cheer up will ya, This is gonna be some fun."

Patrick said "I hope i get a break from my every day life"

"All you do is lay under a rock" Squidward sniped

Spongebob asked "I hope we all get on the same team"

Squidward said coldly "I sure don't"

* * *

><p>Velma was sitting deeply reading her book and seemed to be frustrated with the people around her Daphne noticed this and said "Hey Velma why do you look so angry"<p>

Velma lied "Why would i be mad it's not like every one here seems sane"

Fred shrugged it off "Wouldn't it be awesome if all 5 of us made to the final five"

Daphne said "That would be nice i hope at-least some of us will get on the same team"

"It's unlikely all of us will make it to the final five, some people may look dumb but they could be cunning" Velma included

Fred said sure of him self "As long as we stick together we could win"

* * *

><p>Shaggy and Scooby were stuffing there faces with food grossing the mean golden retriever Paige out. "Eww you pigs" She turned around to find the Ice King staring at her longingly.<p>

Paige said rudely "What the hell is wrong with you, freak" She then ran away from him.

Ice King said desperately "I just want you to be my Ice Queen" he ran after her only to be stopped in his tracks by Finn

"Woah IK stop trying to freak out the gals" Finn said threateningly. The Ice King then sat down.

Princess Bubblegum observed this and said "I hope he's not going to act like this with every girl that he meets"

Marceline included "I think i screwed up when i brought him"

"He'll probably get eliminated sooner or later anyways" Princess Bubblegum added.

"That Paige sounds like a cow, my lumps are where it's at" LSP exclaimed. Which caused Marceline, Princess Bubblegum and Finn to back away.

* * *

><p>Takuya who was sitting with Zoe said "This competition doesn't look to hard" sure of himself.<p>

Zoe deemed "Yeah but I'm going to win so.."

"Don't be so sure of yourself" Takuya warned Zoe simply stuck her tongue out at him

"Oh ya she's gonna win with that stupid hat" Yolei said brashly

Kari scolded her "Yolei that was a little mean don't you think"

Yolei said "Whoops i said what i was thinking again" she then started to laugh creepily freaking everyone out.

Davis said egging Yolei on "Yolei i think you should be all there to be on this show"

Yolei retailed "What do you know your too stupid to be on this show"

TK added "Guys stop arguing we don't need a fight already"

"Ya we should work together like a team" Kari added.

"I'll do anything you say Kari" Davis said sucking up.

Sora was listening on the conversation and said "Kari's absolutely right we need to work together if we want to win" She was then cut of by JP who was staring at her chocolate bar and asked brazenly "Can have that please?"

Sora handed over her chocolate bar awkwardly, Zoe rushed over and dragged JP over to where she was.

* * *

><p>Ash and Misty were observing two cats Booboo a nerdy tuxedo cat and Bella a ghetto fabulous tabby cat. Ash asked "Are you guys Pokemon"<p>

Bella said "I have no idea what your talkin bout" She then gave them an weird said excitedly "Oh my god they can talk too"

"Yeah i can talk you never seen a talking cat before?" Bella exclaimed sounding more angry than intended

"Geez whatever they are they sure are mean" Ash pointed out

Booboo apologized "Sorry my sister doesn't really make good first impressions"

Ash reassured "Oh that's alright you guys are pretty cool"

Brock was sitting with Misty's sister Daisy and he had his arm wrapped around her. However Daisy seemed oblivious to this Brock then asked "So Daisy what brings you to the competition?"

Daisy answered "Well i heard that Misty signed up so i figured that they needed me since i'm prettier"

Brock uttered "Uh you are the most prettiest girl here"

"Oh Thank you" Daisy said innocently

"Come on Brock you need to get a handle on this" Max said as he pulled Brock by the ear May who was sitting next to Max said "Maybe you should be more fun you've just been writing all day"

Max said "I'm writing down strategies to use" May then peeked over Max's notebook and asked "Can i see"

Max closed his book and said "No this is only for me" he then walked over to a quieter place

* * *

><p>Finn walked up on Jake and Lady Rainicorn's make out session upon seeing it he said "I hope you guys won't be the new Bridgette and Geoff"<p>

Jake replied "Nah man lady and i plan on making it to the final 2 i even found her the translator"

Lady asked "Finn wanna join are alliance"

"Sure sounds like fun" Finn said

"Don't listen to them Finn this is another case of hoes before bros" LSP said inviting herself in on the conversation

Lady responded "It's not even going to be like that"

"Yeah whatever I'm going to get off with the flame prince he's hot in both ways" LSP said as she rushed off to the Flame Prince who was trying to keep a distance from her

* * *

><p>Frankie had an annoyed look on her face as Coco and Eduardo were running around in hysterics she then said "Some vacation this is"<p>

Mac asked "Why are Coco and Eduardo freaking out"

Frankie replied tiredly "Uh there both scared of heights so this is going to be a fun plane ride"

Bloo said arrogantly "On the bright side I'm here"

"Yeah you and your ego are here" Frankie and Mac said in unison as they high fived

"Hey that's not fair I'm the coolest one out of all of you" Bloo said sure of himself

Wilt uttered "I'm sorry Bloo but maybe you shouldn't always say that"

"What people don't like the truth" Bloo replied

Wilt stuttered "Im sorry but i think you need a reality check"

"Of course i need a paycheck" Bloo responded, Frankie and Mac slapped their foreheads out of annoyance.

Eduarado was running around the zeppelin shouting "I gotta get out of here" Coco then layed a hammer in her eggs and the hit the a bunch of button sending the plane crashing down

"Everyone grab a parachute and jump out of the plane immediately" Sora suggested everyone was in rush to get of the plane after a lot of work Sora with the help of Finn got everyone of the plane but everyone was falling out of the sky

* * *

><p>Sora was falling through the sky and opened her parachute but found their was nothing in it "Great that's the thanks i get for helping everyone of the plane" luckily TK grabbed her hand as she was falling TK asked "Are you alright Sora?"<p>

Sora answered "I'm fine now thanks your a life saver TK" this caused TK to blush.

Kari added "We have to try to rescue anyone who doesn't have a parachute"

Just as she said that Davis fell but was unable to reach Kari instead he grabbed onto Yolei's foot and said "Thanks Kari you saved my life"

Yolei replied "I'm not Kari but your welcome" Upon realizing that his rescuer was Yolei, Davis cringed

Bloo had his parachute on and noticed that Coco also had one then said angrily "I hope your happy you stupid bird, airplane, plant thing"

Coco responded "You have a parachute so why are you upset" she then noticed that Eduardo had a parachute and was giving Mac, Wilt and Frankie a bear hug"

Ash, Brock, May and Max were all without parachutes an thought they were goners May said freaking out "Well this looks like goodbye i just wanna say" She was cut of as all four of them fell onto Lady Rainicorn

Meanwhile Misty has grabbed onto Daisy's foot for support which Daisy stupidly responded "Ouch Misty why are you clawing my feet for"

"Because i don't have a parachute you idiot" Daisy seemed to not notice being called an idiot and said "Maybe you should have been a Flying Type gym leader instead"

Squidward had also found an parachute and was boasting "Ha ha those two idiots probably don't have parachutes." as soon as he said that Spongebob and Patrick landed on him and Spongebob said "Oh thanks Squidward you saved us."

As Paige was falling she felt the Ice King grabbing her feet she then said sullenly "I already told you to stay away from" She then kicked him

The Ice King opened up his parachute which disappointed Paige as she said "Damn i thought i got rid of you"

* * *

><p>People started to land on the ground which Nurse Joy responded "Oh my gosh should i help them"<p>

Chris shrugged his shoulders and said "Eh if you want to"

After a while everyone had landed safe and sound except Yolei who started to freak out again "Chris i could have died do you know how special i am"

Chris replied "I know but your special in a different way. Anyways welcome come campers to Pahkitew Island here are the rules we now have cabins, bathrooms and a dining hall on the island" He was then interrupted by Max

"Um excuse but where's Chef?"

Chris responded "Chef is no longer here but instead we have a new chef Ms. Kamiya"

Kari exclaimed "Mom what are you doing here"

"Oh i just wanted to be like one of those people who makes recipes on T.V i figured this would be my starting point" Ms. Kamiya said

"But you can't" Davis was shushed as Sora covered his mouth

Chris continued "We also have Nurse Joy here to help if your feeling bad physically or mentally and trust me you will at some point."

Brock then started to get hearts in his eyes and he ran up to Nurse Joy and said "I love you nurse Joy"

"Um thank you" Nurse Joy responded

"Anyways you guys will compete until there's only two left you've all seen the show so you know how it works so with out further to do everyone with parachutes will be a team Bella, Bloo, Coco, Daisy, Eduardo, Finn, Ice King, Kari, LSP, Mac, Marceline, Paige, Princess Bubblegum, Scooby, Shaggy, Squidward, Takuya, TK, Yolei and Zoe. You guys are the Crazy Cats while Ash, Booboo, Brock, Daphne, Davis, Flame Prince, Frankie, Fred, Jake, Lady, JP, May, Max, Misty, Patrick, Sandy, Spongebob, Sora, Velma and Wilt are the Dumb Dogs"

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

: Bloo "great just what i needed to be on the same team as Coco."

: Finn "Too bad Jake isn't on my time but the princesses are"

: Ice King "Yes Paige and all of the other hot babes are on my time"

: Kari "It's good that TK and i are on the same team cause i love i mean like him"

: Paige "It's time to start making alliances some of the team members look like complete idiots"

: Squidward "Yes I'm not stuck with those two morons"

: Zoe "My team seems to have a lot of alpha females hopefully i get chosen as captain"

: Daphne "Too bad only Scooby and Shaggy aren't on the team at-least Fred, Velma and i are"

: Davis "Aw man Kari isn't on my team this totally sucks"

: Misty "Just to let everyone know I'm captain"

: Spongebob and Patrick "Oh my gosh were on the same team" both squeal

: Sora : "I think are team looks very good we might be able to beat the cats"

: Flame Prince "It doesn't matter what team I'm on i just have to take out the threats"

* * *

><p>Chris said "So now that you met the contestants were going to end the episode stay tuned for next time on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND CROSSOVER.<p>

**Authors Note: So this is the first episode send a review if you'd like.**


	2. Not So Happy Campers Pt 2

Total Drama Island Crossover

Episode 1 Not So Happy Campers Pt. 2

The Contestants were all sitting at their teams tables in the cafeteria the Cats sat at a purple table since their emblem was purple and the Dogs sat at the yellow table as their emblem was yellow. Ms. Kamiya than spoke up "Hello Campers I'm so happy to have the chance to feed all of you i made a new recipe called Mushroom Spaghetti" She then handed out disgusting plates of food to the campers.

"I'm a dog and I'm not touching that" Paige complained Most of her team silently agreed

Kari said "Anyone who's been to my house knows my mom can't cook"

Ms. Kamiya asked "What was that Kari"

"Uh i said that everyone should know that your the best cook" Kari lied

Ms. Kamiya said "Your such a sweet little girl that's why I'm going to give you more" Kari cringed at the smell of the spaghetti

Zoe said "I'm not sure i can eat this it's moving" she slid her plate down to Scooby and Shaggy who pigged out on it

Fred, Daphne and Velma got up and gave there's to them as well "I'll never understand their appetite" Velma said

After awhile every time Ms. Kamiya turned her back people gave their food to Scooby and Shaggy "Um rhat was relicious"

Shaggy added "You got that right Scoob" this got Ms. Kamiya excited "Oh I'm so happy you like it I'll have to make a note to make it again" Everyone then glared at the two.

Suddenly the loudspeaker went off "Alright Campers meet me at the cliff-side for the next challenge. Patrick said "Were having a challenge I'm to tired"

* * *

><p>The Dumb Dogs<p>

Ash boasted "Alright I'm so gonna win this challenge cause I'm almost a Pokemon Master" Half the team looked confused at what he had said Ash said "How don't you not know what one is"

Velma said snarkily "I don't know what that is and don't care" Ash seemed clearly offended by this "I'm still going to be great at it since be a Pokemon Master is hard work"

"Except there is six Pokemon Trainer here so what point are you trying to make?" Velma said coolly

"Just what exactly do you do you don't seem so great" Ash repressed

Velma stated "I put people behind bars which is something useful to people"

Ash was about to say something but was stopped by Misty "Guys who cares who's better the only thing important is that were better than the Crazy Cats"

Sora added "Misty's right we need to get along if not we could be toast"

* * *

><p>At the Crazy Cat's Table<p>

LSP kept gazing at the Flame Prince but was interrupted by Paige "Hey tubo-lard Flame Prince will never be intrested"

"Oh my glob what the stuff did you just call me" LSP replied

"What you can't hear over your lumps" Paige goaded

LSP said "Oh my glob this is well war" LSP tackled Paige and the two started fighting

"Woohoo I love me some catfights" Ice King cheered

Bella replied "If that Dog says anything else she's gonna get beatins"

Princess Bubblegum said "Woah guys calm down we don't want to be like the dogs so get it together"

* * *

><p>Chris brought all the campers to the cliff-side where they looked down to the far below "Your challenge is to jump of this cliff into the safety zone sounds easy right" Everybody nodded there heads Chris Continued "Anyways if you chicken out you have to wear this hat the team with the most jumpers get an awesome Pizza Party while the losers send someone home, Dogs your up first"<p>

May asked timidly "So who's going first cause I'm terrified" Misty got up and walked towards the edge "I guess I will i am a water type gym leader" She then leaped of the cliff and landed in the safe zone.

Sandy said "Come on Spongebob we've done extreme stuff before" before Spongebob could even speak Sandy grabbed him and jumped in the water Spongebob Exclaimed "Yeah i did i will always remember this moment"

Wilt peeked over the edge "I'm sorry but that's to high" many people gave him a weird look "Your like gigantic how could you be scared" Max questioned

Chris said "If your chicking out then here's your hat" He gave wilt the chicken hat which Wilt took shamefully.

Fred and Daphne then jumped together followed by Sora, Frankie, Booboo, Brock, May, Max, Jake and Lady leaving Ash, Davis, Flame Prince, JP, Patrick and Velma Ash then bragged "You guys have to jump i can't let you stop me from winning"

Flame Prince admitted "I would but I'm made of fire i could die"

Davis said "I don't think we could argue with that, JP why aren't you jumping"

"I looks to scary to jump" JP admitted

"Zoe would like you more if you jumped" David lied gaining a thumbs up from his team and earning a glare from Zoe

JP than got up and jumped yelling "This is for you Zoe" however he landed on a buoy.

"You Digimon people seem so weak" Ash said

"Um Excuse me you haven't even jumped yet" Davis said in retaliation

Ash replied "And neither have you" this clearly annoyed Davis and Velma rolled her eyes Davis shouted "I'm making sure everyone else jumps before i go" He then pushed Ash of the cliff falling in as well

Patrick cheered "way to go Davis" he was about to high five Velma but she rejected him. Chris walked up to them and said "Why aren't you two jumping"

Patrick admitted "I'm just too scared to jump" He then started shivering. "How could you be scared don't you live underwater" Velma questioned

Chris asked "So why aren't you jumping"

"I' just don't think this is safe and logical" Velma stated

Chris said "Suit yourself then" he handed Velma and Patrick the chicken hats

* * *

><p>The Crazy Cats now stood at the side of the cliff "So who's going first" Takuya asked<p>

"I'm sorry but I'm not doing this" Paige stated with Yolei asking "Why Not"

"Hello I'll get my fur wet" Paige replied

Zoe said "You've got to be kidding me"

"I agree with Paige fur doesn't look good wet" Daisy added

Bella said angrily "Your jumpin cos i did not come here for you to chicken out stupidly"

Paige retaliated "What are you going to do about kitty" Bella than tackled Paige of the cliff into the safe zone.

"Woohoo go Bella teach that tramp a lesson" LSP cheered with everyone looking at her questionably.

Eventually everyone jumped except Kari who was too scared and Eduardo who was scared of heights.

Chris announced "Alright The Crazy Cats win the Pizza Party, Dumb Dogs will be sending someone home tonight"

* * *

><p>Elimination Ceremony<p>

Chris announced "At the elimination camp everyone will put an X mark on the person they want to go home and once your eliminated you can never ever come back ever"

* * *

><p>Confessionals<p>

Davis : "I know who I'm voting for"

Velma : "I think it's obvious"

Misty : "I feel so conflicted"

* * *

><p>Chris said "Alright once i call your name your safe from elimination and can have your marshmallow. Sora, Fred, Daphne, Flame Prince, Sandy, Misty, May, Spongebob, JP, Frankie, Davis, Max, Jake, Wilt, Brock, Booboo, and Patrick"<p>

The contestants all ate their marshmallows happily Ash noticed he hadn't received one and said "How am i in the bottom two"

Chris said "Ash your here because you mention being a Pokemon trainer as much as Staci mentioned her family and Velma your here because you think your smarter than you actually are"

"Hey" both Ash and Velma said

"Anyways the final marshmallow goes to...Velma sorry Ash but your the first one eliminated"

Ash Whined "How could i be going I'm the best"

"If it's any consolation your a master at losing" Velma said snarkily. Brock, Misty, Max and May all waved goodbye to Ash however he grumpily left saying "Whatever I'll just go train to be the best Pokemon Trainer"

Chris concluded "So Ash is gone first which is not very surprising anyways stay tuned for more TOTAL DRAMA"

Last Words...

"This is so stupid how did i lose" Ash whined

The cameraman said "Maybe you were too confident"

Ash shot back "What do you know"

The Cameraman said "Whatever i don't have time for this

**Please send a review if you liked the episode sorry if it was short or rushed**


	3. Truth Or Shock

Total Drama Island Crossover Episode 3 Truth Or Shock

**Recap**

**"Last Time on Total Drama Island Crossover the contestants participated in their very first challenge many of the dumb dogs chickened out causing the crazy cats to win. Many new fights/rivalries also took place, in the end Ash was sent home after his excessive bragging.**

* * *

><p><strong>Crazy Cats Girls Cabin<br>**

LSP woke up and said "Ugh i can't sleep on this lumping mattress"

Princess Bubblegum argued "LSP your homeless so why would you complain about this"

"Woah LSP is homeless, she's more pathetic than i thought" Paige said

"Shut up you don't know nothin" LSP replied

Marceline said tiredly "Can you guys shut it I'm trying to sleep in"

Paige said "Like I'll listen to weird vampire girl"

"You can listen to my claws scratching your face if you don't shut up" Bella warned

"I'm going outside Daisy and Yolei wanna come" Paige asked

"Ok" Daisy and Yolei said in unison

* * *

><p>Once the three were outside Paige spoke up "So i called your here because i think the three of us could be an amazing alliance Daisy could be the beauty, Yolei could be the brains and I'll be all three"<p>

"That sounds like a good strategy I'm in" Yolei replied

"Me too were all so pretty" Daisy added

"Alright i plan on taking you guys to the final three but there are rules" Paige said but was cut of by Daisy and Yolei who were screaming happily.

Yolei said gleefully "Yes I'm going to the final three"

Paige continued "Anyways here are the rules breaking rules results in being kicked out of the alliance, you guys have to everything i say and i can borrow your stuff without asking"

"Those rules are like so fair" Daisy said stupidly with Yolei Agreeing

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

: Daisy "EEEEEEE i going to the final three"

: Yolei "This is so awesome i wonder what would happen at the final three"

: Paige "There's no way of knowing they'll make it that far, the only thing important is that i make it there"

* * *

><p>Cafeteria<p>

Ms. Kamiya announced excitedly "I made this new recipe called Pancake Soup i hope you enjoy"

Kari replied "Uh mom the crazy cats have leftover pizza were just going to have that"

"Alright but your missing out" Ms. Kamiya said

TK said once Ms. Kamiya left "Thanks Kari your a life saver"

"I wouldn't say that" Kari said as the two of them laughed

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Paige "Ugh I hate them there so lovey duvey and Kari is like the most ugliest thing"

* * *

><p>After breakfast the campers gathered at an area with two long logs Chris than started giving out instructions "Okay campers so your next challenge will be a game of truth or dare but with a twist"<p>

"Of course there would be a twist" Mac said

"So i will ask people personal questions if they admit the truth they get a point if they don't the whole team pays for it" Chris Explained

"That's kinda unfair though" Misty whined

Chris replied "I don't care, so whatever team gets six points wins if you get a dare you essentially do the same thing. So let's start Marceline pick truth or dare"

"Truth" Marceline replied, Chris then asked "Is it true that you cried when your dad ate your fries"

"That sounds like something JP would do" Takuya joked

"Hey i take offense to that" JP yelled

It's the truth" Marceline admitted, some of her teammates started laughing at her which made her embarrassed

"Next up is Davis" Chris announced, Davis said "I pick a dare i got this"

Chris stated "Your dare is to lick Patrick's armpits" This caused everyone to say gross. Chris teased "You still got this"

Davis said "I can do this" he walked over to Patrick and started to lick his armpit, Patrick said "He-he that tickles" Afterwards Davis started to puke

"I guess you should go see Nurse Joy, anyways next up is Coco" Chris said

"I pick Dare" Coco replied. Chris then stated "Your dare is to put makeup on a bear"

Coco then started to do the dare she was successful but was mauled once she got back Bloo said "Oh my god she looks like a" Mac covered Bloo's mouth before he could finish

Chris announced "Even though that's a bad makeup job you still get a point next is Brock"

Brock picked truth and Chris announced "Alright Brock in your opinion who is the hottest girl here"

LSP interrupted "It's these lumps"

Brock stated "I can't pick that's not nice to the rest of the girls"

Misty argued "Brock this is a very simple question"

Brock replied "I just can't pick"

LSP yelled "What i ain't the hottest gal here"

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

: Princess Bubblegum "I feel like I'm always walking on eggshells around LSP so i should encourage her"

* * *

><p>Princess Bubblegum spoke softly "Brock probably thinks your one of the hottest here"<p>

"What are you trying to say your the hottest, cause all you are is a dirty skunk" LSP tackled Princess Bubblegum

"Wow that escalated from nothing" Finn stated

Chris said "Since you won't make up your mind Brock your team will pay for it" Chris then shocked the whole team

"Thanks a lot Brock" Max said angrily

"Next up is Finn" Finn picked the truth and Chris said "Alright Finn is it true you went boom-boom and fell in it" Finn said "Uh it's the truth but i was a stinky baby" this made everyone laugh

Chris said "TMI dude next up is Booboo" Booboo picked a truth and Chris read the question "Alright Booboo what do you fear most"

"I'm am not afraid of anything" Booboo stated trying to sound like an evil super-villain but his team got shocked

Chris said "Your really afraid of your sister"

"Oh ya that cat's crazy" Booboo replied

"Yeah right your crazier" Bella hissed

"Next up is Scooby" Chris stated, Scooby chosen to pick a dare. "Alright Scooby your dare is to touch a" Before Chris could finish Scooby gulped down a tarantula without a second thought

"That ras delicious" Scooby said grossing people out

"Nasty man all you had to do was touch it but I'll give you the point. So far the cats have 4 points while the dogs have 1 point. Will they ever catch up, probably not"

"Um were all right here" Misty said

Chris said "Next person is Lady Rainicorn" Lady picked to do a truth and Chris announced "Your question is are you really bilingual"

Lady took of the translator and said "I can speak proper English but I'm just shy"

"Your telling me i learned Korean for nothing" Jake questioned

Lady replied "Yes I'm sorry but I'm not fluent in English"

Jake said "Ah maybe you can go adventuring with us now"

Chris said "Finally the Dogs have 2 points next up is Eduardo" Eduardo accidentally chose dare. Chris said "Your dare is to fight this coyote we found"

Eduardo screamed and jumped back into his seat "It's too scary"

Bloo said "See this is why Eduardo shouldn't try anything new"

Eduardo got the courage and then beat up the coyote "See Bloo I'm not that weak" just as he said that a butterfly flew by him scaring him

Frankie said "I was going to agree with Ed until that happened"

Chris announced "Eduardo can beat a coyote but not a butterfly, anyways next is Spongebob" Spongebob chose a dare

"I'm Ready to do the dare" Spongebob said excitedly.

Chris replied "Alright you have to kiss the girl next to you" Spongebob looked over and saw May and gave her a big wet kiss.

"Nooooo, my first kiss was ruined" May cried

Chris said "It's time for are final challenge Brock and Zoe will compete to see who can answer these personal question first. Both of you will read your question and ring the bell whoever rings and answers correct wins for their team."

Zoe and Brock walked up to a table with their questions. After a few minutes Brock rang the bell "My question is how many girls have i fell in love with during my travels well let's see here theirs" Brock began counting

"Brock you need an answer before you ring the bell" Max stated

Zoe then rang the bell and said "altogether there are 23 digidestined"

Chris said "Correct Zoe wins the challenge, Dogs I'll be seeing you guys tonight

* * *

><p>Campfire<p>

Chris announced "Alright guys you know the rules i have nineteen marshmallows but only eighteen will receive them the people safe are Lady, Davis, Daphne, Fred, Wilt, Flame Prince, Frankie, May, Max, Misty, Spongebob, Jake, Booboo, Velma, Sora, JP. The final marshmallow goes to...Patrick. "Woohoo" Patrick cheered

"I'm sorry guys I understand" Brock said sadly

May replied "Sorry Brock but Chris had an fixation on your love life i didn't want it to slow us down in the future"

Chris concluded "So Brock the lover is now of the island too, man the Pokemon people aren't doing so great"

Max, May and Misty all sighed sadly.

**Last Words...**

The Cameraman asked "So who do you like"

Brock replied "Not this again"

Cameraman egged him on "Cmon your no fun"

Brock responded "Don't tell anyone this but i wish could of known Daisy better"

Cameraman replied "Maybe you will"


	4. The Scavenger Hunt Of Doom

Total Drama Island Crossover Episode 4 The Scavenger Hunt Of Doom

**Recap:**

**"Last time on Total Drama Island Crossover the contestants played the game truth or dare but with a shocking twist. Some embarrassing secrets were revealed and disgusting dares were done. Brock the love stricken gym leader was eliminated as he failed to answer his questions.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cafeteria<br>**

"Man i regret kicking Brock of the show" May said sadly

"It wouldn't of been fair to vote anyone else of" Max stated

Flame Prince sweet talked "Brock and Ash were great players but we have to win for them"

Misty agreed "Yeah i agree we gotta start winning"

* * *

><p><strong>Confessional<strong>

Flame Prince : "I could care less about those two. I'm happy there gone two less threats for me to worry about. We need to keep losing"

* * *

><p>All the campers gathered at the general area where Chris explained the new challenge "For this challenge you will split your teams into 3 groups of six, Cats will have to have 7 in two of their groups. Anyways you will all go on a scavenger hunt around the Island"<p>

"Yes i love scavenger hunts" Spongebob said excitedly.

Chris continued "Your not going to love this one whichever team has the most items wins if both teams have all items. Then you'll have to have your whole team arrive before the other"

The teams then formed their groups

Groups

**Misty, May, Max, Sandy, Patrick, Spongebob - Group 1**

**Fred, Daphne, Velma, Sora, Davis, Flame Prince - Group 2**

**Booboo, Frankie, Wilt, JP, Jake, Lady - Group 3**

**Takuya, Zoe, Paige, Daisy, Yolei, Ice King - Group 4**

**TK, Kari, Finn, Marceline, Princess Bubblegum, LSP, Squidward - Group 5**

**Scooby, Shaggy, Mac, Bloo, Coco, Eduardo, Bella - Group 6**

Chris said "Now that your groups are created I'll will hand out the lists" He tossed them to Misty, Velma, Lady, Zoe, Princess Bubblegum and Mac

"Um excuse me but I'm the leader" Paige said to Zoe

"Who died and made you boss" Zoe said back

Paige snapped back "Well if you can't wear good clothing, you can't lead this group"

Zoe replied "My clothes are just fine. I said i was leading first"

"Hey i wanna lead why does Velma get to" Davis whined

"Maybe because i actually got a clue" Velma replied

"I have no idea what you mean by that" Davis said

Velma responded "I think this just proves it should be me"

Daphne teased "Wow Velma your making friends everywhere"

* * *

><p>Confessional<p>

Velma : "Besides Misty i feel like I'm the only one who takes these challenges seriously

Davis : "Whatever Velma meant, I'm actually good at finding anything"

* * *

><p>Chris said "Now that your ready get out of my face but be warned there are traps around so be on the look out for them. " as he said that, the groups all scattered in different directions<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Group 1<strong>

Misty read the list "Alright guys we have to find a Book, Shoe and a Lamp"

Sandy replied "That's weird why would he ask for that"

Max said "We also have to watch out for traps"

"I guess we should get going" Misty said as the group began to walk away however Patrick found a book laying in the field he picked up the book and said angrily "I hate books" he then began to throw it but was tackled by Sandy

"Patrick were supposed to keep what we find" Spongebob said

"Oh whoopsie" Patrick apologized

Sandy then gave the Book to Misty "Here we found the Hunger Games" Sandy said

"Could this be a sign that we find a successful book so we might win" May said hopefully

"I don't think that makes it any different" Max replied

* * *

><p><strong>Group 5<strong>

PB read their teams items "Okay so we have to find a bottle of shampoo, a shovel and a bag of Doritos"

LSP said "Why the hell would we need to find that stuff for"

"Cos Chris is demented" Squidward replied

Kari suggested "Maybe the items are really just hints like the shovel maybe on the beach"

"I think that's just wishful thinking" Squidward stated

Finn said "I makes a lot of sense i think we should head there and dig up the beach"

The team ran towards the beach area and began digging with Squidward saying grumpily "I don't know what to tell you but I'm pretty sure it's not there"

Just as he said that Marceline digged the shovel up "I found it Kari's right the items must be hints"

TK replied "I hope so but Shampoo and Doritos aren't things you find in the wild"

Squidward said "It was just a coincidence don't get to excited" As he said that he fell in trap

"I almost feel bad" Princess Bubblegum said

* * *

><p><strong>Group 3<br>**

Booboo was messing around with a device that he had created Frankie stopped and asked "Hey what are you doing"

"Oh um I'm just creating a GPS to help us find our Items" Booboo stated

"You seem like pretty smart kitty" Frankie complimented

"Thank you so what do we have to look for" Booboo asked

Jake answered "We have to find a Glove, stuffed bunny and laundry detergent"

Lady said "Booboo you should try out the GPS"

Booboo responded "Oh okay" he entered the glove and the GPS surprisingly worked "Okay guys the glove i located in the woods but i might be high reach"

"Wow your like a little genius" Frankie said impressed

Wilt said "Don't worry guys I'll be able to reach it" he ran into the woods and retrieved the glove.

JP stated "I could of done that too" this caused Frankie and Lady to start to smirk

Booboo said "The Laundry detergent is located on the beach" The group ran to the beach and started to looks around. JP was personally trying to find it "Hey guys i think i found it" JP walked right into another trap as he was shot with a tranquilizer dart

"I found it under this rock" Lady shouted the rest of the team gathered around JP who was knocked unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Group 6<br>**

Mac and Bloo were arguing over how to find things "Bloo you can at least try to help us thanks to you we lost our first item"

"Hey i didn't mean to break it" Bloo argued.

Eduardo said "The traps are making me so nervous

"Get a grip scaredy cat" Coco replied

Shaggy said "I hope we find that piece of chicken soon. I'm starving"

Scooby agreed "Um ree too"

"Were not here to eat guys thanks to Bloo we only have two things that we could find" Mac said Disappointingly

"Shut up Mac, god this is so boring" Bloo whined

"Hey both of you shut it your not helping anyone. Hey is that chicken i smell"

Scooby smelled it too and unsurprisingly he ran as fast as he could to find it. Mac said hopefully "We might be able to have at-least to things to show Chris"

Scooby has chicken in his mouth and then gulped it down and said satisfied "Um that ras good chicken"

Bloo said "Mac is so gonna be ticked of. Serves him right for yelling at me"

Mac shouted "Scooby what did you do. you were supposed to keep that. And Bloo mind your own business"

"Hey i can't blame him for wanting chicken" Shaggy defended.

Mac replied "This is unbelievable you guys are unhelpful"

"You wouldn't re rable to rind it anyways" Scooby said in a sassy tone

"Ooh the Dogs got some sass" Bella said

* * *

><p><strong>Group 2<strong>

The group was looking for items to find meanwhile The flame Prince was looking for traps to use against them. Davis said "Hey i found something" he picked up a napkin from the ground.

"That's not what were looking for goggle-head" Velma replied

Daphne said "so were looking for a Dictionary, bag of glass jar and a toilet this is one weird challenge"

"Yeah i know these items are so strange i really don't get the toilet" Sora responded once she said that the group looked over to find Davis sitting on the toilet "Hey guys can you not look at me i`m trying to take a dump"

"Yup that's a genius in the making" Velma said sarcastically

The Flame Prince walked back holding the glass jar he said "Hey guys i found the glass jar here Fred" the Flame prince threw the jar towards Fred with hope of it smashing on the ground but unfortunately for him Fred was able to catch it

"Hey nice catch man" Fred said the flame prince silently grumbled

"There's only the dictionary left and we might be able to win" Sora cheered

"And the traps won't stand a chance against us" Fred said confidently.

* * *

><p><strong>Group 4<br>**

Unlike the other groups Paige and Zoe were still bickering about who should be the team leader. Paige stated "People like me more than you"

"You've been here for 3 days" Zoe contradicted

"Daisy and Yolei like me" Paige said swiftly

"Yeah Paige is so nice" Daisy added

Zoe replied yeah I don't see how that's true"

The Ice King gave Paige a bouquet of flowers to which she knocked them out of his hands "How did you find that and by the way your ugly and old"

Takuya said "Oh the flowers that he found are the ones that we need" he bent down to pick them up and the Ice King kicked him in the butt and said "Move of my Bae"

"What the hell is wrong with you" Takuya said as he punched Ice king in the face.

Zoe said "Hey guys stop fighting we have to keep focus"

Paige replied "Oh that's rich coming from you, you were fine with keeping that argument we just had"

"Yeah you were also fine with it too, also I'm Italian so that's why i keep fights" Zoe responded

"Are you really Italian cos you love mentioning it or do you want to be Italian" Paige asked rudely

"She lived in Italy for a few years and thinks she's Italian" Takuya goaded Zoe

Zoe yelled "I'm am Italian shut up"

Daisy picked up a barbie and said with an disgusted look on her face "Ew this barbie is so ugly"

Yolei glanced at and took out a hairbrush and miniature clothes "We should give her a makeover"

"Oh my gosh that would be so fun" Daisy exclaimed

* * *

><p><strong>Team 1<strong>

The Group has made to Chris with all three of there items Misty ran up and said "We have all three items we win"

"Not yet you have to wait for the other groups" Chris said

"With any luck we could still win" May said Optimistically

Chris said "What happened to Patrick he's all beat up"

Spongebob explained "He kept throwing away are items and called Texas stupid again"

"No one disrespects Texas got it" Sandy said intimidatingly.

Misty asked "So how many items are there"

Chris said "Each group has 3 items so there are 6 items

"Actually there would be 18 items" Max corrected

"Shut up Kid" Chris replied angrily

* * *

><p><strong>Group 5<br>**

Group 5 had also arrived at Chris's spot and just like Group 1 they also had all of there items Chris said "So far it's a tie between the Cats and the Dogs"

"Oh ya were so gonna lumping win again" LSP bragged

"Darn it i thought we had a chance" Misty said

May replied "We still have a chance"

TK asked "What's with the dumb items we have to find"

"I don't know i just threw a bunch of random stuff together" Chris admitted

"Can i keep the bag of Doritos" Finn asked

Chris answered "No can do if they were dill pickle i might let you"

Princess Bubblegum said "I have to admit the locations of the items were pretty clever"

"They were" Chris asked in a confused tone

"Well we found the shovel at the beach" Kari stated

"Oh to be honest i just put it there" Chris admitted

"Typical Chris thing to do" Squidward said

* * *

><p><strong>Group 3<strong>

Group 3 were on there way however Booboo seemed to be preoccupied, Lady than asked "What are you making now"

Booboo answered "I'm creating a net that will catch the other team if they run by here"

Jake asked "What if the other group from our team gets stuck"

"Hopefully they won't luckily they probably won't get stuck" Booboo stated

Frankie said "Something you may of noticed is that if someone gets stuck they could lose there items if they fall"

"That's a good point and i never thought of that" Booboo said

"I'm sorry but isn't that playing dirty though" Wilt asked

"Not really this place is already filled with traps" Jake said

"I think the thing we should worry about is how to get JP to Chris, he's a bit on the heavy side" Lady stated

"I got this" Jake said as he changed into a larger size and picked JP up with ease

**Group 4**

Daisy and Yolei had finished styling there barbie and showed Paige the barbie "Look Paige isn't she pretty" Daisy asked

"I guess so but you guys should focus on the challenge" Paige suggested

"Speaking of challenge why didn't you guys tell us you found the barbie" Zoe questioned as she snatched the barbie from Daisy

"Hey your just jealous that this barbie is probably better than your barbie" Daisy said

"Huh Paige seems like your so qualified to be captain of this team when you don't even instruct people to do the challenge"

Paige retaliated "Oh and you and your dumb hat are better, honestly Daisy is right that doll looks better than you"

"Shut up I'm pretty and smart and know exactly what I'm" Zoe didn't get to finish as she bumped into a tree and fell down.

"Your also clumsy and have no sense of direction" Takuya teased

The last item for Group`4 which was a bar of soap fell on top of Zoe`s head.

Taking advantage of this Zoe said ``I actually planned on bumping into that tree now i have the last item``

* * *

><p><strong>Group 2<strong>

Davis was leading the team towards the Chris he said confidently :Looks guys theirs Chris we can win this:  
>as soon as he said that Booboo`s net had caught the whole group. Angering them Velma shouted :Thanks a-lot Goggle-head have you ever heard of look where your running:<p>

Davis replied: How was i supposed to know that was there:

The Flame Prince said: I wonder who put that there last time we walked near here that was not there:

Sora added: I didn`t think the crazy cats could be that cunning:

Daphne asked: Hey Fred you make traps so you must know how to get out of them:

Fred replied: I only know how to make ones that sometimes work:

Velma said: everyone you something sharp to cut the ropes:

Davis used part of his goggles, Velma used the side of a book, Daphne used a filer she uses on her nails also Fred and Sora bit the ropes after a-lot of work the ropes came loose.

* * *

><p><strong>Results<strong>

All the groups had arrived and Chris gave out the results `:The Dumb Dogs win with 9 items, since the crazy cats only have 6 items i`ll be seeing them tonight:

May said happily: I told you we would win:

Misty responded: I can`t believe we finally won a challenge:

Zoe asked angrily: Why the hell do you guys have nothing Mac:

:It`s not my fault Bloo would not help us and Scooby ate one of our items: Mac said accusingly

Bloo retaliated: Oh don`t blame this on me your the one who wasted so much time:

Bella intervened: Your both guilty and were gonna decide which one of ya leaves:

:Get rid of Bloo: Mac shouted

:No get rid of Mac: Bloo replied

**Campfire Ceremony**

Chris announced `:Alright Crazy Cats this has been your first time here, the rules are simple you vote for who you want gone and if you're eliminated you can never ever come back. the people safe tonight are Finn, Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, LSP, Kari, TK, Squidward, Ice King, Daisy, Yolei and Takuya. Paige and Zoe you guys voted for each other and only have one vote so your both safe. Now Mac and Bloo it`s down to you...

Mac crossed his fingers and said Please be Bloo

Bloo said: Let me stay

Chris finally gave the results: Bloo is here to stay, Mac your done:

Bloo pointed to Mac and said mockingly: Ha i win, you lose, i win, you lose.

Mac was beyond astonished: What why would you vote me of i`m the more logical and realistic one:

Takuya said : I think we have enough bossy people on this team:

Chris concluded: And with that Mac the 8 year old that seems like a 50 year old is gone. What will happen next on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND CROSSOVER:

**Final Words...**

Mac said frustratedly: This is so stupid, Bloo should be here not me, Bloo could care less about the team. He`s just going to get kicked off eventually:

Cameraman said: Maybe Bloo will last longer than you think:

Mac Said: That`ll be the day:


End file.
